Sakura's School of Defection
by MovieVillain
Summary: Sakura has a vendetta against Elly. After fighting against her in the canyon, she will teach her to know on what's it like to be friends with land dwellers.
1. Chapter 1

Team 7 is taking a walk to a canyon as the members are starting to do a mission.

"Well, team, it looks like our mission is to guard a female Gebler soldier known as Elhaym Van Houten," Kakashi gives a short statement of the mission. "Or you can call her Elly for short."

"Elly..." Sakura said with her arms crossed and expressions of scorn and disdain. "Hmph!"

"Hey, Sakura, what's wrong with you?" Naruto looks bothered by this impression she's making. "When every time the name 'Elly' comes up, you always look angry."

"It might sound like she has a grudge against that woman or something," Sasuke said casually. Ever since he went back to fight for the Leaf against Madara, he once returned to his former team, bringing rebirth to Team 7. After the events of the Fourth Great Ninja War, he went back into going missions with them.

The team also has Yamato and Sai coming along because ever since his return, they went on this mission as a way to get to know them.

"Yeah, that's it," the latter agreed. "Also, she might think about getting revenge on her."

"I wonder what's Sakura's beef with that woman," the former has a question mark on his head about the topic.

"Don't you think I was about to say that?" the blond boy said with disdain.

"I thought about it first, loser," his rival retorted.

"Why, you...!"

Their argument is cut short when they a fight between two mechas. One is a dark mecha, and the other is a pink mecha. Not only that, but there are other mechas watching over the fight, and siding with the latter mecha.

"What the...?" Naruto is baffled at the sight of the fight.

_If I'm not mistaken, the one who is piloting the pink mecha might be Elly, and if that's the case..._ Kakashi thought calmly of the pink mecha, then focuses on Sakura, who is looking angry with suspicions in her mind.

"That voice?! Elly? Elly, is that you?!" asked the manly voice from the dark mecha.

"Fei... What're you doing? You shouldn't be here!" exclaimed a feminine voice from the pink mecha.

Hearing that voice just made Sakura looking angry as a cross popping vein appeared on her forehead and fiery eyes. Her suspicions on who is piloting the mecha is confirmed and started to run to the battlefield with an angry expression on her face.

"Hey, Sakura, where are you going?!" Naruto asked.

"Just let her go, Naruto. If she's planning to fight the pilot of that pink mecha by herself, let her do it," Sasuke stated, then points out on the other mechas. "Besides, we got pressing matters to attend to."

"That's right, so we pick our opponents," Kakashi added as some kind of small droids are to be shown from the pink mecha.

"Wow! Did you see that?!" Broyer asked.

"Those were Aerods!" Renk replied.

"Aerods?" Vance asked.

"Animum Ether Response-Offensive Drones... Commonly known as Aerods... Within Gebler, there are only a handful of people capable of using them... From what I hear, it should only be people from the Elements Class," Helmholz explained.

"B-but isn't it like a side effect of the 'Drive'? It's no big deal, right...?" Stratski looks confused.

"...No, the Drive can only draw upon the potential that already exists in her. You're looking at... the real thing boys!" Renk contradicted.

The team just heard on what they have to say.

"Well, here's a good advice for you boys. In case they tried to use the 'Drive', be careful," Kakashi instructed.

"Right!" Naruto, Sasuke, Yamato, and Sai agreed.

"Let's go kick some Gebler butt."

* * *

In the meantime, Sakura is still running to the canyon, hoping to reach to her target of revenge. While the two mechas are fighting, a conversation.

"Elly, snap out of it!" Fei begged. "Your emotions are being controlled by the drug!"

"This is my true nature! There is no other!" Elly retorted.

Her next opponent jumped up so high that a fist is formed on her right hand.

"I DON'T CARE!" Sakura screamed and sends her most powerful punch on the pink mecha that it is sent flying on the walls of the canyon.

"What the...?!" Renk looks baffled at this sight on what just happened.

"Renk, look over there!" Helmholz pointed at the sight of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai.

"I don't believe it. It must be the copy ninja, Kakashi Hatake."

Once the drugged Gebler soldier recovers from the hit, she immediately take notices on Sakura.

"Sakura? Is that you?"

"That's right, Elly, and I'm about to get my revenge on you!" was the reply with resolve, then pointed a finger at the mecha itself. "If you're so powerful when you used the 'Drive' on yourself, get out of that giant tin can of yours and face me in person!"

"If that's what you want, then I'll come out."

The pink mecha opened and a woman comes out. It's not just any woman, it's the woman that Team 7 is being assigned to keep watch on. Not only that, but also the same woman that Sakura has a vendetta on.

_No doubt about it_, she looked at her opponent from head to toe. Her hair is red and long, and is wearing some kind of uniform. It consisted of a white top, brown pantyhose, and white light boots. Lastly, she looked at her face which is all aggressive, not to mention it's all zombie-like. _That's you, Elly._

"Now, let's split up and take down her squad!" Kakashi cried.

Nodding at this request, Naruto has thrown lots of kunais with explosive tags that it exploded and formed large amounts of smoke. With it, he and the others successfully drive the other mechas away in order to deal with them while Sakura fights the drugged Elly on her own.


	2. Chapter 2

In some forest, Naruto and Sasuke are about to have a confrontation on their own against two members of Elly's strike team. It's Vance, the cocky and good-looking man, and Helmholz, the short purple-haired man with glasses.

"So you two Lambs are trying to get on our way," Vance stated.

"Hey, we're not Lambs, we're human beings!" Naruto yelled with a fist formed to his face. It's obviously that he doesn't get what a Solarian citizen would mean when he said 'Lamb'.

Sasuke leans to him and whispers on what Vance meant when he called the two of them Lambs. After the whisper, the blond ninja gets the meaning.

"He's talking about us, isn't he?" Naruto said with dismay.

"Yup, he definitely is," was the reply.

Sasuke then throws a smoke bomb to the ground and large amounts of smoke appeared. After activating his Sharingan, he lunges at Helmholz with his sword on his hand, but the Gebler soldier blocked the attack with his sword.

"So you must be the infamous Sasuke Uchiha the ninja world is talking?" the purple-haired man smirked.

"What about it?" the ninja retorted the question.

"The Gebler is having a bounty on your head," Helmholz pulls out a wanted poster and it's about Sasuke. His bounty is $100,000,000; however, the picture of Sasuke looks gonk.

"Is this supposed to be me?" Sasuke said with dismay. "Would anyone have a better artist than that? I look like Quasimodo!"

The two stopped their blocked on their swords.

"Too bad, Sasuke. This is the way it's gotta be," Helmholz said with a smirk once again.

"Well, I make you fix that picture!" the Uchiha charges with his sword on his hand and the Gebler grabs his sword to exchange blows with him.

* * *

In the meantime, Naruto is dealing with Vance by himself.

"I'm going to fix up up good!" the former exclaimed with a fist formed.

"If that's what you think, then come to me!" the latter replied with a smug expression.

Naruto runs up to him with an attempt to punch his face, but Vance grabs his wrist to block it, and tossing him aside.

"Fast, but not enough!"

He tries to make another attack with his fist, but the brunette grabs his fast fast enough and throws him down to the ground.

"Very good, but you're not fast enough for a ninja," Vance smirked.

"Why, you..." Naruto gritted his teeth with anger as he forms a shadow clone to form a Rasengan with his right hand. "Take that back! Rasengan!"

As he charges at him with his powerful attack, the soldier just simply jumps up high and goes from behind. He grabs him from behind and makes a punch to his face before throwing him to the ground once again.

This is not a good encounter for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Kakashi is still in the canyon with Yamato and Sai by his side. On top of that, Renk, Broyer, and Stratski are facing them. Good thing they're not going to fight each other.

"Why don't we all just watch those two battle it all out?" the copy ninja pointed his finger at Sakura and Elly.

"Good idea," Renk agreed before turning to the other soldiers. "Boys?"

"I concur," Stratski replied while Broyer nodded.

"Let's just watch this," Sai stated.

* * *

In the battle...

"What I'm seeing right now, Elly, is you dead on my feet!" Sakura exclaimed with determination for a fight.

"You see me dead, huh?" the drugged Elly is unimpressed by this statement before approaching her closely. "Very well then. Go on, make that happen."

Pulling a smile, Sakura throws a punch, but Elly grabs her wrist to block. Next, the latter pulls out her rod, but the former blocks the attack from it with her kunai. Looking surprised at this, the drugged Gebler soldier is about to send a kick from her foot, but Sakura gets out of the way from that by rolling over away from her. She gathered her chakra from her fist as she punches the ground, sending a shockwave that Elly jumps out of the way, but Sakura jumped as well, putting her for a surprise. Smirking at this moment, Sakura sends a strong punch to her face before they land to the ground where she pins her down.

"You have... gotten strong," the redhead said weakly.

"Listen closely up, Elly. While I want to get my revenge on you, I need to know who ordered you to attack Ino in two and a half years ago while we were training."

"Is that what you came here for?"

"That's what I want to ask you about, but first, I will beat the crap out of you!"

Sakura tosses Elly aside, but the latter lands to her feet safely.

"If I didn't know any better, those two look some alike with that anger," Stratski commented.

"Like two peas in a pod," Yamato added.

Hearing that comment just turned Sakura into a laughing stock so the look on her face is all shocking. If that wasn't enough, Sai started to burst into laughter, dropping himself to his knees, and beating his fist to the ground.

"Sai!" the pink-haired girl snapped. "I'm gonna flatten you when this is over!"

"Well, Sakura. We'll just go on ahead," Kakashi holds up his hand in farewell with a smile.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Sakura yelled while pointing at the drugged Elly before continuing her attention to her object of revenge. "Alright, Elly, let's continue!"

"We should," the latter pointed her rod at the kunoichi's direct before she charges on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at the forest, Sasuke and Helmholz are exchanging blows with their respective swords. After a few seconds of doing this, the former puts his sword back to its sheath and grabs his left wrist as electricity is forming.

"So that's the Chidori I heard of," the latter criticized of the attack.

"You ain't seen nothing yet," the former smirked before putting his left hand to the ground. "Chidori Stream!"

A stream of electricity is heading on his direction so Helmholz goes to the right to dodge the attack.

"How thoughtful of the attack, but it's not yet over," he makes a fast slash in front of him and that throws him from behind. Coincidentally, Naruto is being thrown off from behind after getting beaten up by the cocky Gebler soldier. The two ninjas have landed to each other's backs.

"You think this is over? You thought wrong!" Sasuke got up from the ground.

"Hey, hey, hey, Sasuke! Don't try to pull my arm!" Naruto yelled before realizing something is wrong. "Wait, trying to pull my arm..."

A shock impression came to his face, and his rival has the same look. They looked at their wrists to find themselves being handcuffed to each other. Naruto's left wrist is shackled with Sasuke's right wrist.

"That's not coming off, is it?" Naruto asked.

"No, I don't think so," Sasuke replied before he started shouting. "AH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!"

"I SWEAR THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!" the blond boy argued back. "If you hadn't been taking a hit like that, none of this would have happened!"

"You're about to get your hand locked up like that and blame this predicament on me?! Are you trying to get us both killed or what?!"

The two are reduced to arguing with each other.

"What are those morons doing?" Vance asked with confusion, seeing the two bicker.

"They're arguing, that's what," Helmholz replied as the two have sweat drops on the back of their heads.

"Okay, okay, okay. Let's think about this. Remember that time we got handcuffed to each other? Well, let's try that plan again," Naruto suggested.

"So being handcuffed to you is business as usual?" Sasuke is in dismayed from the idea. "I got a better idea. Who is more powerful? The brown-haired guy or the purple-haired guy?"

"Huh? What are you suggesting?" Vance stated. "By the way, my name is Vance, and this is Helmholz so you should just call us 'brown-haired guy' and 'purple-haired guy' as if you don't know us."

"When they use the 'Drive' on themselves, who is more powerful?"

"That would be me!"

"No, Vance, I think he's talking about me," Helmholz contradicted.

"He's talking about me, doofus!" Vance argued.

"You know, Naruto. I've been thinking of the question involving on which of these two could be more powerful and more insane if they use the 'Drive' on themselves," Sasuke commented. "I bet you're dying to find out."

"Not really," Naruto contradicted, unaware of his plan.

"I see! You're quite curious to know who will win in a fight between them."

"No, I said I..."

"Don't worry, Naruto. I got a plan to get away from those guys and focus our attention to that Gebler soldier we're supposed to babysit especially when she is using the 'Drive' right now and fighting against Sakura," Sasuke whispered with his hand raised to cover up the statement from the two soldiers, giving Naruto a hint of what he's planning. He then continues on with the argument. "So you're really dying to know?"

"Yes, I'm dying to!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"Tell me, do you get the feeling Helmholz is more powerful because of how smart he is even though he will go crazy from the 'Drive'?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Of course I do!" Helmholz agree.

"Hey, Sasuke. Maybe we should overlook Vance. With his cocky attitude, maybe he is more powerful when he uses the 'Drive' on himself."

"And that's what you should think of me!" Vance stated with a smug expression. "After all, I'm more violent of Elly's strike team, and that I'm totally addicted to it. I don't care if it will ruin my mind. I'm totally messed up as it is! Unlike Helmholz here, who is not totally addicted to it."

"You bastard! That's the last straw, Vance!" Helmholz is getting angry at this claim that he is about to start a fight with the other soldier.

"So you wanna do this right now, Helmholz?"

"Now we should run, Naruto," Sasuke whispered and the blond boy nodded.

They started their run.

"Hmm?" Vance noticed the two running away from the fight. "You punks! Come back here right now! We should have the dose of the 'Drive' right now!"

"I concur."

"This is not good!" Naruto exclaimed while watching this from behind.

"Just keep running!" Sasuke exclaimed.

The two Gebler soldiers pull out a vial of the drug on each of their hands and started inject it to themselves. With aggressive impressions on their faces, the two run after the two ninjas.

It's going to be a long chase for them as they keep running around in circles.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, the fight between Sakura and a drugged Elly continued on as the former started throwing shuriken at the latter, who started blocking them with her rods. In fact, she now carries two rods to block them. After a few seconds of throwing the shuriken to her, the two women lunge on each other's direction and grabbing their own wrists.

_This girl, she's getting stronger than before_, Elly thought bitterly on the struggle.

Sakura takes notice on how her enemy is about to do a knee strike, but she blocks it with a knee strike as well.

"I guess warm up is over," she said casually.

"I was thinking off the same thing," Elly replied as well.

The two move further away from each other and catching on to their breaths.

"This has gone far enough," a long-haired man started to get out of the dark mecha. "She called you Sakura, right? Well, Sakura, let me handle this fight. I started it when she told me I'm not supposed to be here due to her using the 'Drive', and she is about to kill me."

"No, stay out of this," the pink-haired girl retorted.

Next, she charges at Elly and sends a barrage of punches to her, but due to the 'Drive', she dodges them so fast. The latter makes her next move to jab her rod to the former that she is sent flying to the wall of the canyon.

"Stop this right now..." Fei angrily tried to run to the battle.

"No, Fei! Don't butt in! Mind your own business!" Sakura started to recover from the hit. "I told you before. I lived my whole life for this day, this moment. This fight is mine!"

She runs with a scream to her mouth as she tries to punch the drugged Gebler soldier, but she is blocked. Just as Elly is about to send another knee strike, Sakura dodges that by moving to her right, and throws a punch to her face.

"Let's see if you can dodge this attack, Sakura," the redhead said.

Next, Elly is about to attack with her rod, but she dodges that, so she successfully sends a somersault kick to her and a hit from her weapon. Then, she chanted a prayer that she jumped up high and a giant meteorite came up.

"So this is the attack she's talking about," Sakura muttered before she gained amounts of chakra from her right hand to make collision with it.

The meteorite has been destroyed, and the audience is so surprised by this turn of events. Fei has the same reaction, and so does Elly herself for having her attack foiled.

"What the...?" Broyer looks stunned.

"To tell you the truth, Renk, Sakura's been trained by Tsunade to do this," Kakashi demonstrated.

"Wait? Tsunade? As in the First Hokage's granddaughter?" Renk is puzzled.

"Yep, that Tsunade," the mask ninja said with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

As for Naruto and Sasuke still making their run from the two Gebler soldiers who have gone mad due to the 'Drive', they were finally getting tired.

"That's it, Naruto! I'm getting tired of running!" Sasuke said while trying to keep up.

"What do you expect us to do?" his rival demanded while running.

"I got a better idea."

The Uchiha jumps up so high that it drags Naruto with him.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Vance asked, while he and Helmholz look around the forest for them.

"Huh?" the latter looks puzzled because he located the two.

However, it looks different. Naruto is being held by Sasuke while holding his sword.

"Alright, Naruto. Just hold that pose," the latter instructed. "You are now a sword."

"Someone get me a lawyer! There's no way I'm gonna sue your butt off for this!" the former yelled.

"Whatever you say. Just shut up, and don't move."

Sasuke charges with a jab from Naruto holding his sword, but the two dodge that, and Helmholz sends a punch to the latter's face.

"I see the stars!" the blond ninja said in a daze.

"I said, don't move," Sasuke instructed as he jumps up high for another blow.

"Have mercy on me!" Naruto yelled.

The two drugged Gebler soldiers dodge the attack, and this time, Vance sends a punch to his face.

"I think... my nose is broken," the blond ninja said in a daze.

"I said not to move, did I?" Sasuke reprimanded.

"If it's so easy, then you do it!"

"Are those two making fun of us?" Helmholz asked.

"I don't know. Let's find out," Vance replied with a smirk.

"Yoo-hoo!" Sasuke called on them, while shaking Naruto.

They were about to attack them, but Helmholz stopped and so does Vance.

"What's the matter?" the latter asked about his comrade stopping him from attacking the two.

"I think he's using his own friend as bait," was the reply.

Upon hearing this next part of the plan, Naruto looks surprised.

"When you said lure, it means to catch fish?!" he turns to his rival with his face sticking to his. "So, what am I to you? I'm not your sword anymore?"

"Just shut up already," Sasuke retorted, but doesn't face him.

"Have you no shame?!" Naruto demanded with an angry face.

"That's it!" Vance angrily charges onto the two with a knife, but the two ninjas just went passed him and the link to their handcuffs tossed him to Helmholz.

"Now, if we could just find the key..." the blond started to search the ground and found his item. "The key!"

He and his rival remove the handcuffs from each other and approached the two soldiers with smirks on their faces.

"Um... have mercy?" Vance asked.

Offscreen beating comes up from the two afterwards.

They have won.


	7. Chapter 7

Back at the main confrontation, Sakura is still on the fight against Elly.

"This is getting pointless," Fei started to approach the former's side, much to her annoyance because she doesn't want interfering the fight to stop her from completing her revenge against the Gebler soldier.

"Stay out of this!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Like it or not, you'll team up with me."

Realizing this, she begrudgingly accepts this proposal.

"So now you joined her, Fei. If that's the case, I'll put you out of your misery now!" the drugged Elly readies her weapon on both of their direction. "Fear not! In return for treating me so kindly, I will kill you painlessly. This goes the same to that girl. Farewell, Fei, and you too, Sakura."

Just as she is about to make another spell that would kill them both once and for all, she started to have a headache that she dropped her rod to the ground.

"Uhh! Aagh... Ah... M-my head..." she puts her hands to her head with pain.

"Um, Fei?" Sakura turns her attention to the man.

"Yes?"

"When you said about her emotions are being controlled by the drug, and that you've been trying to get her to snap out of this, I think I get what you mean."

Sakura now realizes that this is not the real Elly after all, and she believed what Fei has been trying to do. Ending this fight, she gathered large amounts of chakra from her right fist and throws a big punch at the female soldier's head that it throws her to the wall of the canyon and rendering her unconscious. She turns to her squad, who started to run away with fear on what this girl can do with her power. Only Renk doesn't show fear.

Just then, Naruto and Sasuke arrive to the canyon.

"So, did we missed anything?" the former asked.

"Just the fight with this psycho soldier," Sakura replied.

"Sakura!" Fei exclaimed, not wanting her to call Elly that, especially when he has been acting nice to her.

"Well, I recommend we should take her to the Hidden Leaf Village, and let her recover," Kakashi stated.

* * *

During night at the Hidden Leaf Village by some house, Elly opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. She has turned normal from the 'Drive'.

"Where..." she muttered in wonder.

"You're at my house," a voice said.

"Fei..." Elly turns to see the person she fought against while being aggressive from the drug then turns her attention to Sakura, the one who said of where she is and is sitting next to Fei. Seeing her just makes her look agitated. "You!"

She tried to get up from the futon she's lying on, but she couldn't as if she's paralyzed.

"You should just give up, Elly. Sakura has placed a paralysis potion on you in case you tried to run off. You won't be able to move freely until it wears off," Fei explained.

"Why do you not kill me?" Elly asked the questions. "Am I not the object of your vengeance for having injured your friend two and a half years ago?"

"Indeed. However, though you may be the object of my vengeance, it wouldn't be right for me to kill you when you were becoming psychotic from that drug known as the 'Drive'. First, recover from your wounds, and after that, I shall have the pleasure of fighting you, but this time, without you using the 'Drive'," Sakura explained.

"Sakura, may I talk to her privately just the two of us?" Fei suggested.

"Sure, go ahead," was the reply before she left the bedroom.

"Elly, why?" the man asked about their fight in the canyon.

"I warned you. I said the next time we met we'd be... enemies," Elly stated.

"But, there's no reason for you to do this to yourself just so you can fight. There's no reason for you and I to fight. None at all."

"But Sakura has a reason. There... was no other choice. I'm a Solaris officer. I can't turn my back on my unit, the mission..."

"Why did you have to use the 'Drive'?" Fei asked.

"I didn't want to... When I use it, I change. I feel like I'm dominated by some unknown power that I never wanted. There's a power in me I don't want to admit. But, I want to protect my allies, so I had no choice but to use... the 'Drive'," Elly explained.

"Anyway, about Sakura... why does she have a grudge against you? I mean, what do you mean when you said you have injured her friend two and a half years ago?"

"Look, Fei, I don't want to talk about it."

"But I need to understand Sakura's reason to fight you. Please, trust me, Elly. Trust a land dweller like me."

"Well, okay. It was about two and a half years ago..."

Elly started telling her story to Fei as a flashback begins.

* * *

_Two and a half years ago..._

_Sakura is training with Tsunade so that she can be strong enough to face Sasuke again. Also, her friendly rival, Ino joined in as well for the same reason.  
_

_"Okay, that's enough for the day, you two," Tsunade said before taking her leave.  
_

_"Sakura, I'll just go get some juice for the two of us," Ino said while she and Sakura got up._

_"Okay," the latter agreed._

_As she waited and waited, Sakura hasn't got any word of Ino coming back with their drinks._

_"Where could Ino be? This is taking too long!"_

_Sakura rushed through the forest in search of her friend. By the time she found her, she is lying down to the ground injured, and it was Elly who did it. At that time, Elly has used the 'Drive' on herself and with her increased abilities at the cost of going berserk, she took down Ino easily._

_"What the...?" the pink-haired girl ran to the blonde girl. "Ino, what happened?!"_

_"I was just getting some juice, and suddenly, this psycho just attacked me from nowhere," was the reply before going unconscious._

_"That's it!"_

_Sakura runs to the drugged Elly and lands a punch which the latter blocked so easily before punching her stomach._

_"Go away. You don't interest me at the moment," the drugged soldier said with hostility._

_"You should get interested!"_

_She makes another run to her and lands a punch which Elly blocked again with ease, but Sakura has one trick that she successfully lands a kick to her head. Getting up from the ground, she pulls out her rod and point it at her direction._

_"Before we continue on, I want to know your name," Sakura said with eagerness to fight._

_"My name is Elhaym Van Houten, but you can call me Elly," was the reply._

_"Well, Elly, my name is Sakura Haruno, but you can call me Sakura."_

_The two charge at each other for the fight, but with Elly's increased abilities, she has won over Sakura, who has dropped to the ground._

_"Well, Sakura. You're quite strong, but it's over for you. You can die with your friend," Elly pointed her rod at the girl's body when suddenly, she is seized by headache that she dropped her rod and placed her hands to her head. "My head!"_

_The pink-haired girl is confused on seeing this, but the Gebler soldier ran off before she could do anything about this. Sakura had fainted before Tsunade showed and started healing her and Ino._

* * *

The flashback ends with Elly finishing her story.

"So that's why Sakura has a vendetta towards me."

"I see..." Fei finally understood. "Elly, you're the same as me."

"The same? Probably... I felt I knew you ever since I first met you. Probably because our problems were so similar," the soldier stated.

"I'm here for you. It may not be much, but at least I can relate to how you feel, Elly," Fei continued.

"What? Are you saying we lick each other's wounds?"

"Well, I guess I am... Sorry..." the young man apologized.

"...I'm sorry. I'm not being fair, am I?" Elly apologized as well, while she looks down.

"No, I'm just pessimistic sometimes. But... even so, it's better than worrying about it by yourself."

"Fei..."

"You won't change your mind?" Fei said, looking so sad.

"Please, don't look so sad. I have no choice. It is my only home," her friend said, turning down his offer gently.

"Anyway, I hope you and Sakura will solve your issues about this."

Unbeknownst to the two, Sakura has heard everything of their conversation.

"You're not the only one who heard that," a voice stated and she turns around to see it is Ino.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I came by to see you have bought that Gebler soldier to our home," Ino looked at the glass to take a peek. Then she turns to Sakura. "Do whatever you want with her, but don't go too far like Sasuke."

She then left the house with Sakura contemplating on what she will do with Elly once she recovered from her wounds.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Elly moves her right hand, indicating the paralysis potion has worn off her. Therefore, she sits down and revealed to be wearing a pink gown. She tried to move, but she is still in pain from the chest and her head; those were the spots that she was bandaged with.

"Ah, Elly, I see you've got up," Sakura opened the door to see this. "It's time for breakfast."

After a few minutes of waiting, the Gebler soldier is eating her breakfast and that is cereal. While she's eating, Sakura is sitting to a chair next to her.

"So, am I free of the potion? You know, I could get my rod and hit you," Elly threatened.

Her response to this threat is that the girl started laughing at this one.

"Like I'll be defeated with that method," Sakura gets serious with that statement before continuing on with a smile on her face. "And besides, I couldn't feed you by hand now, could I?"

This is one thing Elly couldn't believe of when it comes to her. They're enemies, yet she treats her kindly.

"Hey, how about I give you a tour of the village?" Sakura proposed.

"A tour?"

* * *

With the tour beginning, Sakura walked with Elly, who is wearing her Gebler uniform, through the village. She showed her many attractions like the ramen stand, Tsunade's office, Naruto's home, the monument of the Hokages, and more.

Lastly, they walked through the training field.

"This is the training field where my team got through our first time getting know each other," Sakura explained. "By the way, have your wounds recovered?"

"Well, um, yes," was the reply.

"Good," Sakura puts up a fighting stance. "It's time to get my revenge."

"Just as I thought," Elly pulls out her rod, ready to fight as well.

The two charge at each other with them exchanging blows from Sakura's fists and Elly's rod. The former sends a strong punch which the latter dodges it. However, this is not the case as she redirects the punch from below her head and the punch is so strong that it sends her flying to the air. Sakura gets up with another punch, but Elly pulls out two rods as she sends them on her direction. Luckily, Sakura uses her hands to block them like how someone blocks samurai blades, then spins her fast before they land to the ground. Elly uses one rod from her right hand to stab Sakura, but it's easy for her to dodge this one and is about to kick her, but Elly blocks it with a kick. This is what Sakura expects her to do as she sends a punch to her face. While Elly is stunned, she punches the ground, sending the destruction to her.

"Cherry Blossom Clash!" she exclaimed.

Elly is thrown off to the ground and notices Sakura is facing her.

"Well, it looks like you win. Kill me. I deserve it. You got your revenge against me, and I'm ready to die."

"You know, I've been thinking about what I'm about to do, but no."

"No? What do you mean, 'no'?" Elly looks surprised. "Isn't that what you want?"

"I heard about your conversation with Fei last night," Sakura stated before she smiled on the last statement. "The person I fought years ago, that's not the real you. I'm so blinded by revenge I didn't notice that until now. Therefore, I chose to believe of what you and Fei talked about is true. Besides, I'm getting fed up with revenge anyway."

"Thank you, Sakura."

"That's what I wanted to see, Sakura," Ino comes out of hiding from the bush with Fei following her.

"Ino, you look grown up," Elly looked at her while standing. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened years ago."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I got over it," was the reply.

"Well, my 'friends' are waiting for me," Fei is about to take his leave. "If you can, get out of the army, Elly. That look doesn't suit you at all. Sakura, take care of her."

"Hey, my team's mission is to guard, so no worries," Sakura responded.

Fei gets on his mech and flies away while the three women are watching this.

"Sakura, how would you like to go to Solaris?" Elly proposed while facing her.

"Yes, I want to see this country of yours," was the reply.

The two find this as a beginning of a friendship between themselves.


End file.
